


Купала

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanfiction, M/M, Mavka - Freeform, RPF, slavic fantasy, Иван Купала, Купальская ночь, Яра пытаются сожрать, а он и не против, венки из цветов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Ярка на Ивана Купалу мавку встречает.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Kudos: 1





	Купала

**Author's Note:**

> Опять мавки, да что ж такое.  
> Опять все не туда пошло, каноны мифологии куда протерялись по дороге, остались клыки, когти и хвост. И Саша. Клыкастый Саша, как смысл жизни.
> 
> Вампиром можешь ты не быть, но выпить Яра ты обязан (це) я сам.
> 
> И да, все опять слилось в пейринг. Ой.

У светлой Дашеньки в волосах полевые цветы мелькают, у светлой Дашеньки трогает губы счастливая улыбка. Она хитро глазами стреляет на Петю, ученика деревенского кузнеца, и сплетает очередной венок. Они его с Яром позже по реке пустить хотят, погадать на Купалу все стараются.

Ярка на ее фоне еще совсем ребенок: нескладный, тощий, с выступающими ребрами, с лохматыми черными волосами. Его к реке одного никто не пускает после того, как он чуть в болоте не утонул прошлым летом. Яр и сидит на камне, босыми ногами в воде болтая, за девушками наблюдая.

Вода рыжая, алая от заката и огней костров на берегу. Ярка довольно жмурится от яркого пламени вдали и чувствует, что ноги коченеть начинают. Ему бы к этому самому пламени поближе, отогреться, но упрямо сидит на своем камушке.

Ноги в воде что-то касается, и Ярка вскрикивает от неожиданности.

— Ярослав? — Дашенька спешно подскакивает на ноги.

— Рыба… Задела, — он удивляется, как хрипло звучит его голос.

— Испугался? — она обнимает его за плечи, растирая замерзшие руки. Дашенька подхватывает его недоплетенный венок из полевых трав, без цветов, но с парой пушистых колосков. Простенький и такой красивый, как и сам Яр. Он к нему пальцами невольно тянется.

— Ты тоже бросай, — подбивает она Яра, видя, что тот заливается краской. У него руки дрожат от волнения. Он легко бросает, и вода сразу подхватывает его венок. Ярка за ним следит, не отрываясь, затаив дыхание. На полыхающей закатом воде кажется, что и венок вот-вот вспыхнет.

— Вот подберет его твоя суженная и… — Дашенька резко обрывает саму себя — венок тонет прямо посреди реки. Яр шумно сглатывает.

— Он же не заплыл в омут?..

— В тину, — неловко поправляет он ее, боязливо потирая ладони друг о друга. Вода его манит к себе, алый на ее поверхности сменяется бордовым и ультрамариновым. И только один колосок остается держаться в потоке.

— Всё будет хорошо, — уверяет Дашенька взволнованным шепотом, утягивая его от воды. Она руку ему на спину кладет, чувствуя, как Ярка вздрагивает, позволяет ей себя к кострам увести.

У огня тепло, хорошо, веселый гомон шуршит вокруг, и эль с сидром плещутся в кружках. Дашенька Яра теплым платком укрывает. Она с другими девчонками хохочет, забирая у них кружку, Ярка смущается рядом с ней сидеть. Дашенька его стесняется порой.

Яр наблюдает за ними, украдкой улыбаясь из-под черной челки.

Он себя тут всегда чужим чувствует, его и сторонятся все. Ярка на исцарапанные руки смотрит — вернуться ему надо, за венком своим. Он вскидывает голову, платок опадает на плечи, путая темные пряди, Яр ищет Дашеньку взглядом. Та с учеником кузнеца шепчется, смущенно хихикая в узкую белую ладонь.

Ярка медленно отходит от костра, спиной идет, не решаясь к воде обернуться, платком укрывается. Он моргает, вокруг уже темным-темно, сумерки сгущаются, и над рекой расползается молочно-белый туман. Тихий плеск рядом с водой колокольчиками кажется.

Завораживает, манит за собой.

Ярка ступает босыми ногами по выступившей росе, вздрагивает, на самом краю берега оказавшись. В мокрый песок он зарывается пальцами, а потом торопливо стягивает одежду. Так Купала требует.

Он бросает рубашку на землю, оставаясь обнаженным, и зябко обнимает себя руками. Ледяная вода обжигает, у Ярки живот сводит от холода, но он заставляет себя окунуться с головой. Мокрые волосы прилипают к лицу, Яр зубами стучит, пару раз руками в воде разводя.

На щиколотке сжимаются ледяные пальцы.

Ярка едва успевает вдохнуть, воды всё равно наглатывается, отчаянно пытаясь отбиться. На плече смыкаются острые зубы, Яр открывает рот в беззвучном крике, вырываясь. Мавка когтями проводит по его животу, вгрызаясь в шею и в воду уволакивая. Ярка успевает в длинные волосы вцепиться, дергая на себя.

Река теперь алая от его крови.

Он выныривает, захлебываясь уже воздухом и часто-часто кашляя, цепляется за его плечи, чтобы ко дну не пойти. Мавка облизывается, языком собирая кровавые капли, и вновь кусает, раздирая клыками тонкую кожу. Ярка визжит, изо всех сил молотя руками по воде, но вырваться из сильнейшей хватки у него не получается. Ему страшно до замирающего сердца и стынущей крови, он про утопленниц слышал, про водяных, не про клыкастых хвостатых нечистей, что сожрать с костями попытаются.

Мавка его кровь сглатывает, губами по коже проводит, когтями сжимает тонкую талию, и Яр чувствует, дернется сильнее — разорвет ему горло.

— Отпусти, — выдыхает он, без сил опуская руки. Одна невольно ложится мавке на плечи. Тот сжимает зубы сильнее, разрывая до мяса, и Ярка не удерживается от крика. Мавка окровавленными губами по коже ведет, клыками прихватывая ключицу — Яру треск собственных костей слышится — и прямо под ней вновь кусает.

У Ярки по щекам слезы текут, а вдохи хриплые, едва слышные, он сознание терять начинает.

Мавка его кровь пьет, слизывая, глотая жадно. Она на языке тает самой дурманящей сладостью. У Ярки глаза закрываются.

— Я жить хочу, — хрипит он, цепляясь тому за шею.

Мавка отрывается, клыки у него сводит от желания пить дальше, но поднимает пеленой подернутый взгляд. Небесный взгляд встречается с болотистым.

— Ты еще что такое?

— Саша, — недовольно рычит мавка сквозь острые клыки и ими же щелкает.

— А имя совсем как наше! — всхлипывает Ярка, стараясь не думать о боли. — Так горит…

Саша тянет носом запах теплой крови и бережно зализывает раны.

— Я…

— Тебе кровь моя нужна была?

Саша раздраженно мельтешит хвостом в воде, но кивает. Яр зачарованно ведет кончикам пальцев по его животу к чешуйкам на бедрах. Его колотит всем телом от холода и боли, и он невольно жмется к мавке, не замечая своей наготы. Саша легко фыркает, под водой когтистой рукой странный знак вычерчивает, и от нее расходится мирное свечение. Ярка завороженно улыбается.

А потом выдыхает расслабленно, чувствуя, что вода вокруг них стала теплее.

— Ты колдовать можешь? — он всматривается в Сашу, в удивительно красивые для нечисти черты, запоминая чуть узкие взволнованные глаза и окровавленные губы.

— Могу.

— Ярка мое имя, — представляется тот, утыкаясь Саше в плечо, держаться на воде у него сил нет. — Тебя люди ранили? — спрашивает он, замечая изодранный хвост. Мавка кивает.

— Палками острыми. Они меня в сеть загнать пытались, там, выше по течению, я одного загрыз, но едва выбрался. И затаился тут в корнях ивы, — он морщится, всё тело еще болит. — Можно… Еще?.. — Саша взглядом показывает на укус, невольно закусывая губу. Запах крови его манит.

— Можно, только… Не всю пей, — фыркает Яр, — мне чуть-чуть оставь.

Саша языком проводит по клыкам и прокусывает нежную кожу. Ярка вскрикивает, запуская пальцы ему в волосы — первые капли крови на его губах — и Саша сжимает руку на хрупкой талии. Сглатывает, теряя голову от сладости, и вновь подается вперед, чуть сжимая зубы.

Ярке больно и хорошо.

Саша отрывается — у него кадык под кожей вверх-вниз, мышцы на горле напряжены — облизывается и ранку Яру зализывает. Тот по его плечам царапает, боясь снова под воду с головой уйти.

— Ты зачем в воду полез? После того, как солнце село?

— Меня словно звало что-то, — тихо признается Ярка, всё же не выдерживая и касаясь его хвоста. Саша ощутимо дергается, но потом подплывает ближе, дается в руки. Яр его длинные волосы с лица убирает.

— Быть не может. У навьих поверье есть: в самую короткую ночь года если позвать, найдешь того, кто тебе судьбой предназначен, — смущенно рассказывает Саша и чуть скалит зубы, видя, что Ярка улыбается.

— Сегодня Купала, люди вот венки из трав плетут, кто подберет, тому и сердце отдай. Мой только утонул на реке, и мне утонуть, значит.

— Да кто к тебе из навьих теперь сунется, чтоб утопить, — сожру, — Саша приподнимает верхнюю губу, обнажая острые клыки, — ни косточки не оставлю.

Ярка смеется, утыкаясь ему в шею. С Сашей, хоть тот и мавка, ему тепло. Уютно, будто так и должно быть. Яр оборачивается к берегу, к кострам, знает, что иначе Дашенька его искать начнет.

— Мне вернуться надо…

— А к реке вернешься? — взволнованно спрашивает Саша.

— Вернусь, — Ярка ему улыбается, пальцы переплетая с его когтистой рукой. — Как солнце сядет, вон на тот камень приду.

Саша удовлетворенно урчит, одним сильным взмахом хвоста подплывая к берегу. Тут на песке уже стоять можно, и Ярка неохотно выпутывается из его рук. Саша за ним тянется, когтями чуть оцарапывая ему предплечье, отпускать не хочет.

Яр выбирается на берег, тут же надевая подсохшую рубашку и заворачиваясь в шерстяной платок. Он оборачивается к воде.

— Сашка?

Тот лениво плещет хвостом. Ярка на колени на камне опускается — прямо перед рекой — ладонями головы его касается, мокрые пряди перебирая. И целует легко, невесомо, прижимаясь к холодным губам.

— Ты же мой суженый.


End file.
